Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head.
Description of the Related Art
To improve the performance of a golf club head, various structures have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,271 discloses a golf club head that has a hollow structure incorporating a skeleton so as to improve the degree of freedom for the position of center of gravity and the like. For example, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,140,977 and 8,602,912 and Japanese Patent No. 5438124 discloses a golf club head having a structure that reinforces the central portion of the face portion. Each of Japanese Patent Nos. 4608437 and 4608426 discloses a golf club head that includes an interchangeable part so as to allow a user to select desired characteristics. Each of Japanese Patent Nos. 4608437 and 4608426 discloses an interchangeable part that promotes attenuation of vibration in the face portion at impact. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-525214 discloses a golf club head having a structure that reinforces the central portion of the face portion, and particularly, a structure capable of adjusting the rigidity of the central portion.
The rigidity distribution of the face portion affects characteristics of a golf club head such as distance performance and a hitting feel. However, the degree of effects changes depending on the capability and need of a golfer. Hence, it is preferable to allow the golfer to select desired characteristics.